


10:16 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm going to be fine,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he smiled before he winced.





	10:16 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm going to be fine,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he smiled before he winced from a villain's recent attack.

THE END


End file.
